Snow Angels
by brokenbride
Summary: A one shot Eman fic. Contains possible spoilers.


**Snow Angel**

I always loved the snow. The way it would fall down, in delicate flakes, slowly swirling down toward the ground. I would always be outside when the first snow would come. I would stay outside for hours, watching the snow fall down, and pile on the ground. Inch after inch of pure, untouched snow.

If only I could be as pure as the snow once again. Snow is always pure when it first falls, before anyone has had a chance to walk in it, or play in it. No one has had a chance to tear through it, ruining everything about it. If only I could be the snow when it first falls.

"Emma!" I heard my mother's voice coming from upstairs. I had been writing in my journal for over ten minutes now. If I didn't stop, and get ready for school, I was going to be late.

"Just give me five minutes!" I yelled back and then rushed to get ready.

I was already dressed, so all I had to do was brush my teeth, do my makeup, and then fix my hair. I hurried through this as quickly as I could, and the ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Come on, you're going to be late. Are you walking or do you want me to take you?" My mom asked as she cleaned some oatmeal off of Jake's face. He was never a clean eater.

"I still have enough time to walk, so I'll just walk. Thanks for the offer for the ride, though. I'll see you when I get home." I said and walked out the door, grabbing my coat and my bag on the way.

The sky was a dark color of gray, and the temperature was definitely below freezing. This was a sure sign for some snow. For now, though, I had to hurry up and get to school, before it got any colder.

At school, no one was outside. Not that I blamed them. It was freezing outside, so most likely everyone was inside, roaming the halls, trying to keep warm. I figured that I might as well do the same, so I hurried inside.

"Cold?" A very familiar voice came from behind me as I made my way down the halls. I slowly turned around, and came face to face with none other than Sean Hope Cameron.

"Sean! When did you get back?" I asked. It was so weird to see him, especially now. Now that there was so many other things going on. Now that I was slowly starting to get over him.

"Yesterday, around five or six. I don't know. I wasn't sure if I should call you or not. So I just decided that I would just see you today at school. So here we are." Sean said and leaned in to give me a hug.

I wasn't really sure how to hug him. So it turned out to be very awkward. I quickly pulled away and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Well, it's great to see you again. I just have to...I have this paper, for Mr. Simpson...and I really have to finish it before class. So I better go. I'll talk to you later, though. Bye." I said and made my way through the hall. I was looking for Jay.

"Nature Girl!" Jay's voice came from behind me. What was it with people and coming up behind me today? I slowly turned around and faced him, with a smile on my face. He was smiling too.

"Hey, what did I say about that? You're supposed to call me Emma. After all, it's my name." I said, still smiling, and leaned up to give him a kiss. He kissed me back.

"Right." Jay said. He was being awfully quiet, even for himself. It was actually starting to worry me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and turned him to face me. He looked like he had something to tell me, so I just stood there, expecting the worst.

"Emma, I don't think that we should go out anymore. I mean, you're great, and all, but we're just not going to work out. I'm...sorry?" Jay took about three minutes just to get three sentences out of his mouth.

"Fine." Was all I said, and the turned around and walked down the hall and around the corner.

I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay in this school, at least not today. I leaned against the wall, and sighed. I looked around, and saw Sean watching me. I hurried to my locker and shoved my bag in there, and then ran down the halls.

I ran outside of the school, I ran all the way to the ravine. This was my escape, my place where I could sit and think. So I ran there, and sat down.

It had started to snow. There was a slight film of snow on the ground. It looked like the grass was covered in a thin layer of sugar or flour. I sat there, watching the snow build up to almost an inch, before I realized that I was crying.

"Emma?" I heard a voice coming from above me. I turned around to see Sean coming through the snow, tracking through it. Ruining it. I wiped at my face, only smearing snow on my cheeks, from the snow on my coat.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze." Sean said and sat down next to me. I sighed and faced him.

"Did you know that me and Jay were going out? We went out for almost two months. It was two months after you left that we started going out. He broke up with me today. You came back today. Can't you see that I want some time to myself?" I asked. I knew that I was crying again, the warm tears slowly sliding down my cold face.

"Emma, I didn't know. I'm glad that I came back though. Do you even know why I came back?" Sean's voice was calm and steady. A total contradiction of what my voice sounded like.

I stayed quiet, trying to let him know that I was listening, and waiting for his response.

"Emma, I came back because I wasn't myself there. I was never really myself, even here. Unless I was with you. Sure, when I was with Ellie, it looked like I was myself. I never was though. I was always trying to keep her from getting upset. When I was with you, though, I never had to worry about that." Sean said, and then reached up and wiped the tears from my face. His fingers were warm and smooth.

The snow was falling faster now. There was almost three inches on the ground, and it was starting to build up faster.

"Sean, I don't know what to say. I know that we can't be anything, at least not right now. I need some time to myself. To think." I said and faced Sean. He had snow in his hair, and his hair was getting wet. I reached up and brushed the snow off.

"Okay, I'll leave." Sean said and started to get up. I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm and making him sit back down.

"No, stay. We can watch the snow." I said, and leaned up against him.

The snow fell for another thirty minutes, me and Sean watched as every flake fell. At around 9:15 the snow fall got lighter, and by 9:30 it had stopped. There was a good five inches of snow on the ground.

"Sean, come on." I said and got up.

Sean and I walked a little up the ravine, and then I pushed Sean down and he landed on his back in the snow. I laughed and fell down the same way next to him.

"Now, we're going to make snow angels." I said and began to move my arms and legs to make my angel. Sean did the same next to me.

We both got up and looked at our angels. They were right by each other. Sean's angel touched my angel, at the wings. I laughed, and me and Sean slowly made our way back towards to school.


End file.
